1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to optical communication subsystems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to optical interconnection devices used in optical communication subsystems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacturing processes involved In generating optical systems generally requires precise alignment of lenses, prisms, mirrors, and other optical components. Precise alignment is particularly important in laser-based optical systems, as misalignment of the optical cavity may interfere with the feedback necessary for optical amplification, which may reduce or eliminate the optical gain needed for proper laser operation. Additionally, frequency doubling and other nonlinear processes involving crystals often require that the crystal be precisely aligned in order to achieve the optimum conversion efficiency.
To minimize alignment problems, optical mounts are frequently used to secure optical components therein. A retainer ring, spring-type retainer, or other means for exerting a biasing/securing pressure operates to secure the optical component within the mount, thereby reducing the chance that the optical component will be moved out of alignment. Often, however, the biasing pressure in conventional mounts is generally exerted in only one direction, which operates to bias the optical piece against a fixed member, thus preventing translational movement. However, these configurations may still be subject to small perturbations in directions other than the biasing pressure direction, such as, for example, in the rotational direction, which may cause misalignment of the optical signal. For example, many optical mounts (especially prism mounts) make use of a spring retainer, in which the spring retainer contacts the top of the optical component urging it down against a base plate. In this configuration, the optical component is prevented from being translated, however, rotational movement is not restricted. Conversely many lens and mirror mounts secure their optical components at their perimeter, thereby preventing rotation, however, these mounting configurations may be susceptible to translational movement or slippage. Another common optical component mounting technique is to damp the optical component in place with a rod that urges the optical component against one or more base plates, where the rod is attached to a post with locking screws, and the rod in turn is securely attached to the base plates. The use of screws can be problematic since they may loosen in time, particularly when they are exposed to the temperature cycling that often accompanies optical systems.
Another common approach to mounting optical components is to use epoxy-based mounts. In these configurations the optical component is placed in a mount and an epoxy is applied to the perimeter of the component. Once the epoxy cures, the component is generally affixed in the mount and is not susceptible to movement. However, although the use of epoxies is generally suitable for room temperature applications, epoxy mounts have shown weakness in environments where the temperature fluctuates, as epoxies and optical materials generally have different temperature coefficients of expansion. Thus, the epoxy may expand or contract at a different rate than the surrounding mount or the optical component itself, which can displace the optical component and potentially break the mounting bond.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple, easily manufactured, efficient, and cost effective optical component mounting apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional optical mounting devices.
Embodiments of the invention generally provide an apparatus for mounting optical components. In one embodiment, the invention provides a mounting apparatus having a body that has a first end and a second end optically coupled by a longitudinal axial bore formed therethrough. The first end includes an annular flexible sidewall defining an optical outlet diameter of the longitudinal bore and being adapted to flexibly accept an optical component therethrough. The second end defines an optical connection input diameter of the bore. The mounting apparatus also includes an optical component holding region disposed between the first end and the second end in axial alignment with the bore and sized to hold an optical component therein and exert a biasing force thereon to maintain the optical component in optical alignment.
Embodiments of the invention may further provide an optical component mounting apparatus, wherein the apparatus includes a body having a bore formed longitudinally therethrough. A first end of the body includes a radially expandable annular aperture configured to receive an optical component therein. The annular aperture generally has diameter sized less than the diameter of the optical component to be inserted therein, and therefore, in order to insert an optical component, the aperture diameter must be slightly expanded. Once the aperture is expanded and the optical component inserted, the aperture is allowed to contract and engage the optical components, which operates to mechanically secure the optical component within an annular component holding region.
Embodiments of the invention may further provide an optical interconnect, having a body with a longitudinal bore therethrough. A first end of the body includes an expandable sidewall portion of the body defining an insertion aperture adapted to expand when an optical component is inserted and to contract to mechanically secure the optical component within an optical component holding region. The optical interconnect also includes a second end of the body that includes a optical interface, and an exterior mounting section adapted to receive and mechanically couple a mating optical interconnect output to the optical interface.